Soldier's Heart
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: When 18 year old Jasper Whitlock finds himself injured horribly during the Civil War, he finds Shelter in the home of Alice Brandon. I suck at summaries. All human
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're in the army!" My sixteen year old sister, Piper exclaimed, I grinned. My five year old twin sisters, Kat and Jade's, eyes were wide with curiosity. I was in the Confederate Army, fighting in the Civil War. My name is Jasper Whitlock.

I smiled lightly at my Piper. "Well believe it, I'm leaving in an half an hour." There was a two year difference between me and Piper, but we were still close. Kat's pale blue eyes were sad, as were Jade's dark green ones.

"I don't want you to leave!" Jade squealed.

Kat just nodded in agreement. I ruffled Kat's mousy pale brown hair, and then I ruffled Jade's shadow black hair. "Don't worry; I'll be back before you know it." But as I said this, I exchanged an uneasy glance with Piper. We both knew I could be killed in the war, but neither of us cherished the thought of telling our five year old sisters that fact.

Piper sighed. "Well Jasper, time for you to go." Piper's pale brown eyes shone with tears. I hugged her tightly.

"Jasper! Can't…..Breath…." Piper gasped.

I smiled and let go. "Bye Piper."

Kat and Jade ran up to me, and wrapped their tiny arms around my legs. "Bye Jazzy." They squeaked in union.

"Bye girls." I murmured.

As soon as they let go, I exchanged one last glance with Piper, before walking out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Jasper's P.O.V)**

"Jasper, get out of here!" General Jackson screeched at me.

I looked at him, he was mud and blood stained. We were in the middle of a battle, most of us were injured, others weren't so lucky. But I wasn't leaving my men to die.

"Never!" I hissed.

"Major, don't argue with me! Go!"

I opened my mouth to refuse, when a piercing pain stabbed me in the side. I had been shot. Okay, not arguing now. I managed to limp away.

I walked slowly down the dirt path, I had my arm wrapped tightly around side. A thin trickle of blood ran down the side of my mouth, staining my shirt and skin red. Blood oozed from the hole in my side, slipping through my fingers, dripping onto the ground, turning the grass crimson. I looked up, the warm lights of a house glowed ahead.

_'Thank God.' _I thought, limping up to the house. But before I could knock, my vision went black, and I collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

I was sitting on my couch, flipping through my book, my white cat, Mist, was sound asleep on my lap. My pitch black German Sheppard, Nightshade, was asleep at my feet. Suddenly Nightshade raised her head her amber eyes were wide, a dark growl was coming from her throat.

"Nightshade." I warned.

She ran to the door and barked. I sighed, I sat Mist down and walked to the door.

"Nightshade," I sighed opening the door. "There is nothing-" Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw.

A Confederate Soldier laid on my porch, he had passed out. I looked at him, his matted honey blond hair hung in his face, his hand was covering his side, I could see blood leaching from the wound, staining the porch red.

I ran back inside quickly, grabbing whatever medical supplies I had, it wasn't much, most medical supplies were being given to the soldiers. I had two towels, a small roll of bandages, and a small pair of tweezers. I ran back out to the Soldier, I quickly removed the shirt of his uniform , I could only imagine what my father would say. On the other hand, It was about saving the Solider, not my innocence.

I soaked up most of the blood with one of the towels. Nightshade came up, sniffed at the solider, and whimpered.

"Not now Nightshade!" I growled. I could see the bullet in his side, thank goodness it wasn't deep. I took the tweezers and slowly removed the bullet. The hole started to bleed again. I took the other towel, and soaked up the blood. When it had pretty much stopped, I took the bandages and wrapped it around his side.

I sighed when I was done, I leaned back. Now what? I couldn't leave him out here, but I was _way _too small to carry him inside, compared to him at least, I'd probably barely come up to his chest.

Nightshade sighed, and walked over to the solider, she gently took his arm in his mouth, and tried to drag him inside. I smiled. I took the soldier's other arm, and dragged him inside, kicking the door shut behind me.

With Nightshade's help, I managed to get the solider upstairs to my guest room and up on the bed. I smiled, he was safe. I looked at the solider, he was breathing evenly now, he was handsome...

_'Alice Lillian Winters!' _I scolded myself. _'You found him dying on your porch, and your thinking that! You don't even know him!"_

I sighed and took a breath. I was exhausted. I smiled once before walking out of the guest room, shutting the door behind me.


End file.
